First Impressions are Crucial
by EleganceUnbounded
Summary: A take on the first encounter between Kisa and Yukina


**This is my take on the first meeting between Kisa and Yukina, my favourite couple from this series. My first time writing this type of fic so hopefully its ok! A Note: I refer to the characters with their second name mostly~**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The vast exterior of Marimo Books loomed over Shouta Kisa as he paced back and forth, receiving strange looks from passers-by. It was becoming a daily ritual of his; after a hard day chasing elusive mangakas for their due manuscripts, he sought refuge in this book store. At first it was to simply lose himself in the world of fiction; or even sometimes checking out the competition in the manga department.<p>

That was where he first met him.

His pacing faltered as he remembered back to that fated day, the day he first met Yukina.

* * *

><p>Kisa groaned as he shut down his laptop after another tiring day. He ran both hands through his hair and stretched his aching back before slumping back into the cushioned chair.<p>

''Finished for the day?'' Takano asked in his gravelly voice as he peered up from the stack of paper mounted on his desk.

''Uh, yeah.'' Kisa replied, stifling a yawn.

He grabbed his bag; slinging it over his shoulder before grabbing his coat. As he left he said goodbye to Onodera and he received a half hearted grunt in response, before his head collapsed back onto the desk. _Another monotonous day._ Kisa thought to himself as the elevator doors clanked shut. He rested his head back against the polished glass of the elevator. Closing his eyes, he mused over his daily boring life. Same job, same stress, same empty apartment to go home to. He sighed and left the building.

_No one would want to come home to someone like me anyway_.

He found himself standing outside Marimo book-stores, something in the name rang a bell, that was the name of the store that sold the most of the mangas he was in charge of editing. He decided to take a look inside to see what was different about this store to the others.

The manga department seemed just like any other stores, giant bookcases stocked with hundreds of manga volumes; their spines like colourful beacons, trying to entice customers to take a look. He noticed some of the Emerald departments series, carefully displayed. The title of one caught his eye; and he realised it was one of the mangas he had worked on fairly recently. He lifted the manga, opened it and glanced at the final product.

An excited babble of young women reached his ears, their words incoherent and mainly made up of little squeals of excitement. Curiosity gained the better of Kisa, and he peered around one of the bookshelves. A tall man with dark blonde hair stood with his back to him, he was surrounded by a group of women all talking excitedly and swooning over him. He was brandishing a manga, and convincing the women to buy a copy for themselves. The lime green cover of the manga looked familiar to Kisa; it finally struck him that it was the newest release of the mangaka he was in charge of.

_So maybe the work ethic is different, that's why this store sells more._

Kisa returned to the manga in his hands, before giving up and deciding to buy it for the sake of it.

He waited in line to pay for the manga, mulling over his dull colourless life. The men of his past relationships briefly flitted into his minds eye; their attractive faces that made him fall hook, line and sinker. However their dull personalities or possessive natures was an instant turn-off. Oh how he was a sucker for good looks, although it only led to boredom; thus he had never truly experienced love.

''Next please!'' A cheerful voice broke him from his reverie, Kisa looked up to see the dark blonde man from before; only this time not the back of his head.

_''Handsome.''_

'Excuse me?'' The man cocked his head and smiled slightly at Kisa.

Kisa was mortified, did he say that out loud? His face was scarlet as he handed over the volume, which was taken and scanned.

Kisa took the opportunity to take in the man's appearance more. His dark blonde hair was mussed and fell over his face slightly, leading down into caramel eyes; surrounded by dark long eyelashes. Kisa felt his mouth go dry. His eyes wandered downwards to his lips; they looked strong yet at the same time soft and inviting. He could see himself twining fingers into those locks, those strong lips taking his, controlling the motion, demanding for more. Lips parting. Tongues touching. Soft pants of excitement-

''-Would you like a cover for your manga, Sir?'' Once again the cheerful voice disrupted his thoughts. Feeling slightly flushed he replied;

''Umm, err no thank you.''

_Oh boy. I'm in trouble._

He finally noticed the name badge adorned on top of the blue apron; _Yukina._

Yukina handed over a grey plastic bag and smiled, ''Thank you for your purchase!''

Kisa mumbled a thanks, and practically ran towards the front door, stumbling over his own feet before finally being hit with the cool night air outside.

His heart was thudding in his chest, a light blush painted his cheeks.

_Definitely in trouble._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah its my first attempt at a fanfic xD And what a better way to start than with some Hatsukoi :D Thankies for reading! <strong>


End file.
